


沧海一粟

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 点梗和看图写话的合集，里面的CP很杂乱，请注意每章开头的CP来避雷。这里的每一个字都是无意义的随机生成与现实毫无关系。INDEX1. JJONAK/CARPE2. KARIV/AGILITIES3. STITCH/HAKSAL4. POKO/CARPE5. MANO/JJONAK6. MANO/LIBERO7. PROFIT/BIRDRING8. JANUS/ARK9. NENNE/ARK10. GESTURE/FURY完





	1. Bubble Pop

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇CP： JJONAK/CARPE

李在爀看方星现盘着腿坐在床边，一边吧唧吧唧的嚼着泡泡糖，一边津津有味的玩着手机。  
“喂，肥章鱼，你还有泡泡糖么？给我一个。”  
方星现把视线从手机屏幕上移开，抬抬下巴示意了一下随意扔在墙边的背包，“还有别的零食，但是泡泡糖最后一个了，你想吃了我吐给你？”  
“Holy Shit你什么时候学的这么恶心？”李在爀瘪着嘴骂了一句，从床上爬下来去翻方星现的背包。这个人一如既往的邋里邋遢，包里的内裤挨着钱包，零食就七零八落的夹在衣物的缝隙里。李在爀有点看不下去，他伸手拿了个塑料袋，开始把方星现包里的零食一样样往外掏，果冻，巧克力派，薯片，还有一包跳跳糖。  
“哦这不就是你上次说的跳跳糖，现在还能买到啊？”李在爀手里拿着那一小包糖晃了晃。沙沙的声音再次吸引了方星现的视线，他看着李在爀蹲在地上把自己缩成一团的样子突然楞了一下，然后含糊不清的说，上次去超市随手抓的，他甚至不知道英语里跳跳糖要怎么说。  
李在爀发出了一声玩味的笑，他站起来，走到方星现旁边贴着他坐下，顺手撕开了跳跳糖的包装倒了一些在自己掌心。  
淡黄色的细碎颗粒在灯光下像是一捧金沙，李在爀还没来得及倒进自己嘴里，方星现直接凑过来就着李在爀的手伸舌头舔走了大半。  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦就是这个！”方星现话都说不清了，咯咯的笑着捂嘴，李在爀看了看手心里剩下的一点粉末，无奈的笑了笑仰头倒进自己嘴里。  
没错，是记忆里儿时的味道。  
然而接下来的事情却有点少儿不宜。  
趁李在爀没反应过来，方星现已经撂倒了身边年长却纤细的身体。肉乎乎的手臂压在李在爀突出的锁骨上，让对方的一声惊呼伴着脏话一起出口。  
方星现笑嘻嘻的凑近李在爀的脸，两个人的圆眼镜都快要抵在一起了。“在爀哥知道跳跳糖的另一种吃法吗？”  
猛然倒在床垫上的头还有点晕晕的，方星现的问题更是让李在爀摸不到头脑。不过李在爀也没工夫去想了，因为方星现的另一只手已经伸进了他的裤子里。  
宽松的运动裤挡不住方星现要把它扯掉的手，更挡不住方星现的坏点子和恶趣味。方星现拿过剩下的半包跳跳糖，哗啦全部倒进嘴里，然后低头就含住了李在爀的阴茎。  
“方星现你干什……”  
被薄薄糖衣包裹着的压缩二氧化碳气体在口中肆意弹跳，满足着方星现对甜味的渴望，也把李在爀吓得不清。异样的感觉让他立刻抬手想推开方星现的头，但是对方反应似乎更快一点，紧紧的捉住了他的手腕。被撩拨的下身很快就完全硬挺了起来。糖粒稍显粗糙的边缘划过李在爀敏感的前端，他不由自主绷紧了全身的肌肉，方星现温暖的口腔和黏腻的舌头却愈发显得轻柔。融化的糖浆成了绝妙的润滑，让方星现的嘴唇毫无阻碍的在李在爀的柱身上下滑动。  
“另一种吃法啊……”方星现含糊不清的说，没来得及咽下的一点糖浆顺着他嘴角流到了下巴，在光滑的皮肤上变成一条暧昧的水痕。  
李在爀轻轻闭着眼睛，原本要推开方星现头的手也变成了温柔抚着他后颈的动作。这招对于方星现无比受用，他开始更卖力的吞吐李在爀的下身，直到轻轻的呻吟飘过他的耳朵。  
方星现抬起头，看着李在爀绯红的脸颊，小声的说了一句，“哥是不是也觉得，另外一种吃法更有意思？”  
李在爀甚至懒得睁开眼睛，他伸手握住自己的阴茎，随意上下撸动了几下，“有意思，但是如果你不继续，就没意思了”  
:)


	2. Rules Are Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇CP： KARIV/AGILITIES  
有车注意  
choiiz女士点的车

马上20岁的Brady终于明白了他小学三年级时候第一次被处分的原因。  
那时候Brady搞不懂，他只是跟好朋友蹲在地上玩相扑，怎么就被老师叫到了办公室，被罚了留堂，还被喊了家长。  
放学之后他坐在后座，听见妈妈在开车的时候轻轻的叹气，却依然不甘心的回嘴说他和jimmy只是闹着玩又不是真打架，他俩铁着呢，如果要处分他俩，那么整个空手道部的人都应该一起留堂。  
十年过去，已经成为职业选手的Brady在某个傍晚被他的队友，室友，兼男朋友以体重方面的优势恶狠狠压在床垫上的时候突然想通了，哪怕是闹着玩，也有可能出大事。

如果按照原定的剧本，应该是俩人好好的双排，Kariv以惊人的速度打出激素，Brady拔刀砍上三四个，按部就班的迈向胜利。千里之堤毁于蚁穴，Brady忘记了最初的争端是Kariv把激素给了别人，还是自己执意要抢他的英雄，总之在吵了几句之后双排不欢而散，Brady直接退了游戏换小号，Kariv更是生气的摔了鼠标，声音把路过的Kyle吓了一哆嗦。

在经历了邀请别人双排被无情拒绝，刚排进比赛有人莫名掉线，以及天梯连跪之后Brady放弃了挣扎耻辱下播。屏幕上打赏的最后一个留言写着，go for Kariv and ask he back.  
Brady假装自己没看见，他关了电脑，拿着零食溜达去了客厅，见到Scott正翘着二郎腿在沙发上装模作样的看报纸。  
“嘿Scott,你认全了上面的字么。”Brady一边说着一边把巧克力丢进嘴里。托赞助商的福，才几周时间他肉眼可见的圆润了不少，原本宽松的T恤现在紧紧的包着微微凸显的小肚子。  
“认识啊，你看上面写着Brady是个脑残，还加粗了。”Scott从报纸上移开视线瞥了一眼Brady，“不播了？”  
Brady点点头算是回答，走到沙发的另一头坐下，把一条腿蜷起来，然后半倚着扶手开始玩手机。他翻着推特上收集冷笑话的主页，时不时念出来一两条，Scott就用从鼻子里挤出一点鼻音当做回应。

夜色慢慢降临，窗外透进来的光线变成了温暖的橘色。Brady准备去厨房找点东西垫肚子的时候碰见了去冰箱里拿水的Kariv。  
Kariv把一瓶水夹在怀里，面无表情的盯着Brady。  
“你在干嘛？”Brady嘴里还嚼着剩下的最后一点零食，晃着肩膀看向Kariv。  
Kariv一脸没睡醒的表情，“拿瓶水喝啊，怎么了。”  
“feeder，”Brady脱口而出，“字面意义。”  
Kariv的反应是挑了挑眉，然后不耐烦的低头准备走。不知道是有心还是无意，在他要走出厨房门的时候肩膀直接撞上了Brady的。Brady脚下一个没站稳，整个人倒到了门框上。  
“你干什么啊！”后背传来的痛感让Brady皱起了眉头，“我还在这里站着呢。”  
“noob，”Kariv讪笑着看着Brady，“字面意义。”  
Brady有点生气的抬手推了Kariv，对方正巧刚拧开水瓶送到嘴边，被这一下一推弄的下巴上全是水，T恤的胸前也湿了一片。  
“WHAT THE FXXK！Brady你搞什么！”  
Scott在客厅里朝厨房的方向吹了声口哨，一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子。Kariv伸手抹了一把脸上的水，恶狠狠的盯着多数时候有名无实毫无威严的队长。  
Brady看着Kariv被水打湿的前襟有点不好意思，想道歉的话还没说出口，就被Kariv猛地拉过来走进他的房间。锁了门之后Kariv把手里的水瓶放在窗台，顾不得外面澳洲男人的大呼小叫，像斗牛节上被红布刺激到的公牛一样直接把Brady顶倒在了床上。他比Brady高一点，也更结实一些，Brady倒在床上的时候庆幸了一下自己肚子空空，否则大概会被Kariv的蛮力撞到反胃。  
“给我道歉！”Kariv把Brady的手压在身体两侧，居高临下的看着来自北国的俊秀青年，他的眼睛怎么这么好看呢……“道歉！”  
“Kariv我很抱歉……”Brady的声音明显没什么底气，“因为你的衣服……”  
“你为什么觉得我会为衣服生气？”Kariv有点凶，他晃了晃头，眼镜就顺着鼻梁下滑了一点。  
“还有双排……”  
“我为什么要为双排生气！”Kariv差一点就要喊的撕心裂肺了，“我都给你打赏了二十块钱了，你为什么还不来找我？！”  
Brady睁大了眼睛，他想起了下播前看见的最后那条留言。

恋人间最好的道歉方式应该是亲吻，如果一个不够，那么就再加上一个。Kariv的嘴唇因为刚才洒在脸上的水显得尤其柔软，当Brady恋恋不舍的结束这个吻之后他发现Kariv的眼神也有些改变。  
“我还生着气呢，”Kariv胡乱扯掉了T恤，湿掉的一片粘在胸前，一点也不舒服。Brady马上把腿挂上了Kariv赤裸的腰，像是读懂了Brady心里的想法，Kariv停顿了一下，“现在吗？scott和indy都在外面……”  
Brady很快把手也架到了Kariv的脖子上，“我可以闭嘴。”

Kariv下床找了个安全套的工夫Brady就把自己脱了精光。套子上自带的那些润滑剂不太够，好在昨晚的欢愉令Brady的后穴依旧松软，Kariv没花什么工夫简单给他扩张了一下就握住自己的阴茎抵在入口。  
“Brady，”Kariv叫自己名字的时候尤其令人心动，Brady抬起头看着他认真的脸，“说到做到，闭上嘴。”

Brady能忍住后穴被突入的钝痛却无法抗拒酥麻的快感。他急促的吸了一口气，轻轻的闭上了眼睛。Kariv在这方面温柔的很，平时毛手毛脚的他可能走个路都会甩手打到Brady，在性事中却总是小心翼翼的，一方面让Brady倍感宠爱，另一方面，也令他觉得，不是那么尽兴。Brady尝试着去舔舐Kariv的侧颈和耳廓，只能令对方微微颤抖，下身却是依旧不紧不慢的抽插。Brady想要Kariv给他更激烈一点的体验， 所以今天仗着刚才的一番争执，他凑近Kariv的耳根，带着喘息轻声的说—— “把安全套摘了吧。”  
Kariv觉得自己脑子里的神经瞬间被高压电击中，让他失去了思考的能力。Brady在看到他愣住的表情之后不自觉笑了出来。  
“不，还是别了，不好弄出来的……”Kariv声音闷闷的，能感觉到情欲带给他的冲击似乎更大一些。但是他也没有坚定的拒绝，所以Brady伸脚蹬住了Kariv的胯骨，把他从自己身体里推了出去。  
“摘了，就现在。”  
Kariv从来不会轻易认输，他想了想，立刻伸手摘掉了那层有些碍事的乳胶。再次埋进Brady身体里的时候一种从未体验过的异样刺激令身经百战的输出选手也有些目眩神迷。  
“操……”Brady长出了一口气，把头向后仰进柔软的枕头里，喉结在修长的脖颈中上下滑动。“是我在操你，Brady”Kariv的声音哑了一点，他的下身被Brady后穴内壁紧紧包裹着，贪婪的餐食着他最后一丝理智和控制。  
终于还是人的本性占据了上风，Kariv加快了下身的速度，也利用着体格方面的一点优势换着角度去挑逗Brady体内敏感的地带，直到一丝暧昧的呻吟溢出嘴角。  
“嘘……”Kariv俯身去亲了Brady，把那些细碎的喘息全部以吻封住。

两人走出房间的时候外面异常的安静，所有人都坐在餐厅一言不发的吃饭，并且在看到他俩的时候统一作出了我懂的表情。今天Brady想通了第二件事，为什么他总觉得训练室里有柠檬的味道，感情是这些人酸出来的。


	3. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【看图写话】  
本篇CP ：Stitch/Haksal  
汇老师画的小橘子太可爱惹

暴雪竞技场后台的休息室真的很舒服。  
沙发又宽又柔软，小冰箱里有喝不完的可乐，蹲在电脑前吃饭也不会被批评，身边还都是熟悉的好朋友，真好。  
唯一的缺点大概是有点冷。但是十几二十岁的小伙子怎么能说冷呢，在韩国时候哪怕下大雪他也是单穿一条牛仔裤扛过去的。  
今天他们的比赛是第一场，但是四场比赛全部结束之后又有签名的活动，所以金孝钟在百无聊赖的把手机玩到没电之后，直接摊在休息室的沙发上睡着了。  
队友们都跑到观众席上去围观比赛了，临走前贴心的给他关了灯。

睡着睡着，他感觉到越来越冷。空调吹出来的风仿佛带着北裂境的寒意穿过他薄薄的队服。金孝钟又蜷缩了一下，整个人在沙发的角落用一件T恤把自己裹成一枚茧。然而这寒风似乎凛冽的很，睡梦中的金孝钟感觉自己身处北极，正在被冰霜巨人狠狠摁在冰原上捶打。

突然袭来的暖流让金孝钟舒展开了身子。温暖的涓涓细流顺着他的侧腰，划过肚脐，然后慢慢向上攀升，最后停留在了他胸口的位置。金孝钟能感受到自己的心跳正渐渐加快，隔着肋骨去拨动着水流。

不，那似乎并不是水流。

哪有水流能有这么炽热的温度，能穿透自己的皮肤，又灵巧的在胸前的凹陷里盘旋。金孝钟在梦里挣扎，最终努力的睁开了眼睛。

那还真的不是水流。眼前的人影有着熟悉的轮廓和温度，气息却是陌生的。带着潮气的掌心在他乳头的部位轻轻按压，不用想也知道那里很快会留下一片潮红。  
“哥，干什么呀”抵挡不住的困意使得金孝钟的声音软绵绵的，他伸手想去推开压在胸口的重量，却根本无法让那只手移动丝毫。  
“孝钟是不是冷了？”温柔的声音让金孝钟只能有气无力的嗯一声，把呻吟梗在喉咙，接着变成了愈发急促的呼吸。“那孝钟要不要抱抱？”  
眼睛都不想睁开的金孝钟忙不迭的点头，然后抬起胳膊想揽上对方的脖子。  
“这么着急呀？”声音里多了几分戏谑，停留在胸前的手把想要攀上来的纤细身躯用力抵住了，接着更放肆了一些，两根指头开始去撩拨金孝钟的乳头。身体的反应总是如此诚实，粉红的果实很快充血挺立变成了更加鲜艳的绯红。“孝钟也摸摸自己吧，你看看，这边的乳头可是反应很大哦。”  
比起脑子，似乎是金孝钟的情欲更先一步被唤醒。他鬼迷心窍的伸手附上自己另一侧的乳头，用拇指和食指缓缓的揉搓。  
客场比赛纯白底色的队服被撩起，层层叠叠的堆在肩头。金孝钟原本带些苍白的皮肤渐渐染上了红晕。他伸出手扶上压在自己胸前的手腕，能熟练操作源氏的手指也能熟练的应付来自对方的挑逗。  
“哥，就在这里，抱我吧。”


	4. Warmth II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【看图写话】  
本篇CP：POKO/CARPE

Gael有时候会想，他身边这个身材过分骨感的队友，是不是把天赋点都加在了游戏上——以至于缺乏生活常识，连买衣服的尺码都有问题。  
Gael对于衣服尺码把控是这样的：T恤要小一码，紧紧的绷着健壮的胸肌；衬衣要合身，完美贴合肩膀的线条；帽衫可以宽松一点，但是也要能显出宽阔的后背。所以他无法理解为什么，李在爀的所有衣服穿上都好像是大了两号的睡衣效果。  
比如现在，当Gael啃着一个苹果走过客厅的时候，李在爀正缩在沙发的一角，抱着膝盖玩手机。他穿了一件宽松的白T恤和可以说是肥大的短裤，因为姿势的缘故，Gael只是路过瞥了一眼，嘴里的那块苹果没来得及拒绝就直接卡进了嗓子。  
从Gael的角度，他能看见李在爀纤长的脖颈从领口探出，锁骨和斜方肌之间形成一块诱人的凹陷。再往下，短裤的裤筒早已滑至腿根， 稍微仔细看一下甚至能看到他黑色内裤的一角。Gael三两口啃完了苹果，把剩下的核一丢，舔了舔手指走到李在爀的前面。

“哟Carpe，”他在李在爀眼前打了两个响指，对方不紧不慢的把眼神从面前的小屏幕上移开，一脸呆滞。“你冷不冷？”  
李在爀被问的一头雾水，迷茫的眼神透过厚厚的镜片被折射的更像是无辜。“还行啊，怎么了？”

当Gael温热的手掌接触到李在爀大腿皮肤的时候他才意识到，自己可能还是真的有点冷的。长期举铁锻炼让Gael手指根部和掌心相接地方的皮肤磨出了一排厚茧，因此偶尔怪异的触感让李在爀不由自主的微微颤抖。  
笑意爬上了Gael的嘴角，手开始更加肆无忌惮的向被短裤遮住的部位进军。李在爀想扭动身体来躲开那只不老实的手，却发现在占有绝对压制性力量的面前自己的反抗都是徒劳。  
“嘿，”Gael一边说着一边用另外一只手撩开了李在爀的上衣，苍白的腹部皮肤露出来，“看来你是够热的。”  
李在爀认为他说的没错。因为他正在感受自小腹处徐徐上升的热流，顺着脊柱蜿蜒盘旋，带着意乱情迷的气息。  
“你说对了，”李在爀歪了歪头，扯得脖子上的筋从侧面凸出，让Gael不由自主咽了咽口水。“Sir，可以劳驾您帮忙把空调再调凉一点吗？”  
话音未落李在爀已经感觉到自己被从沙发上抱了起来，突然失去支持的后背向后倾斜了一点随即便被结实的手臂揽住。  
“喔，我觉得还是不要影响到其他人比较好。”Gael像是抱着一只宠物猫一样轻松的抱着李在爀向卧室走去，“我可以利用些物理方法帮你降温，比如把你丢进浴缸，”  
“或者干脆让你更热一些。”


	5. One Night in NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【点梗】  
本篇CP： MANO/JJONAK  
人已经销声匿迹的starry20rooftop点的

如果现在时间是在两年前，尚未成年的方星现大概不会想到两年后的某一天，他会带着巨大的光环，代表一个万里之外的城市出现在游戏的赛场上。  
小时候方星现对于纽约的认识完全来自于地理课，他记得老师在课上放了几张照片和一段视频，耀眼的阳光下高楼鳞次栉比，还有老师拍着黑板说的考试要点：美国第一大城市和港口，世界金融中心，国际大都市……而现实总比那些描述更精彩。当结束了一整天活动之后方星现带着大包小包的礼物，满心的欢乐，酸痛的笑肌和一身疲惫回到了酒店。  
还没来得及好好思考下今天忙的脚打后脑勺行程之后的感想，门铃声先一步响起。这个点儿了，胳膊肘想一想就知道肯定是金东奎。 开门之后金东奎的样子有点吓到了方星现。  
金东奎的头发不知道是没吹干还是被汗湿透了，被他全部拢在脑后，眼眶和脸颊都是泛着红，嘴唇却是苍白的。  
“东奎哥你……”  
“让我进去再说。”  
方星现慌忙后退让开，金东奎踉踉跄跄的向屋里迈了几步，把手里的塑料袋往床边一扔就一头栽倒在床上。 玻璃瓶子掉落的声音被地毯吸收了大半，方星现走过去蹲在袋子旁边，看里面乱七八糟的装着酒瓶子，蟹肉棒，海苔和核桃仁。一瞬间他忘记了自己是要干什么的，抓过一根蟹肉棒用牙咬开包装，三两口塞进了嘴里。  
当方星现像只在嗉囊里藏满了食物的仓鼠一样抬起头的时候金东奎换了个姿势，一只手撑起脑袋侧躺在床上，眯缝着眼睛盯着他。一脸呆滞的方星现逗笑了金东奎，眼神也终于温柔了一些。  
“哥是累了么？”方星现的声音被满嘴的食物挡住了大半，“那你就在这儿睡？”  
“陪我喝一杯，”金东奎撑起身子去够刚才扔下的袋子，“喝完我就回去了，你呼噜震天响的谁要睡你这儿。”  
方星现能猜到一点为什么今天金东奎心情这么不好，最近太多的压力排山倒海般倾泻在队伍的每个人身上，连续三天高强度训练结束后立刻飞纽约，今天又是满满一天的活动，机器人也得充充电呢。  
“哥我还没到能喝酒的年龄呢啊……”  
“得了吧你，经理还不让你抽烟呢，你听了么？”  
“哦。”自知理亏的方星现乖乖接过了金东奎递来的酒瓶子。真露，熟悉的绿色瓶子，外面挂了一层凝结起来的水汽，拿在手里有点滑，方星现花了点力气才拧开了瓶盖。 金东奎拎起另外一瓶，利落的拧开瓶盖，对着方星现做了个干杯的动作，然后潇洒的仰头对瓶吹。 方星现犹豫了一下，也学着金东奎的样子仰头对上瓶口。但是他只敢小小的喝上一口，冰凉的液体划过喉咙带来的确是灼烧的感觉。  
金东奎在一口气喝了半瓶之后发现方星现没啥动静，他瞥眼看了看，拍了拍身边的床让方星现坐过来。 还没等方星现坐稳，金东奎的嘴唇已经凑了上来，接着是清凉的液体顺着唇缝和齿间填满了口腔。的亏他反应快，才没被呛到，但是满满的一大口酒似乎有点超过了方星现的承受范围，眩晕感瞬间冲上了脑壳，脸也马上红了起来。看方星现还愣着，金东奎又重复了一次，把第二口酒喂进方星现的嘴里。  
“哈？介算什么啊……”方星现摘了眼睛口齿不清的倒在了床上。酒店的床比基地里他的床软一些，他的侧脸落在床上的那一刻竟然被轻轻的弹了起来。 普通的运动裤可能有两个口袋，但是金东奎的裤子似乎连接着异次元空间。醉眼朦胧的方星现看着金东奎咧着嘴角，从裤兜里掏了手机，耳机盒子，钱包，一包纸巾，一串儿安全套，一样样扔到自己被被褥挡了一半的视线前。 “哥是要跟我做吗？你不累吗？”方星现声音闷闷的。 “累啊，所以你自己多动动。”金东奎说着开始去脱自己的T恤，又解开了裤扣，站在床边看着方星现慢吞吞的脱衣服。金东奎小麦色的手臂在方星现雪白的胸前皮肤划过的时候突然被抓住，他抬起头，遇见的是方星现快要失焦的目光。  
“其实今天我不想做的，”方星现酒量差的要命，刚才那两大口强灌下去的酒足以让他失去大部分理智，“但是刚才回来的时候路过那个大桥，你还记得吧，好长那个？”  
金东奎是酒不醉人人自醉，却突然被方星现这个问题问的一愣。“嗯？”  
“在桥上的时候我就想，如果这个桥很长很长，就一直看着两边的风景往前开，终点会是哪里呢……”方星现的声音越来越小，也越来越沙哑。  
实在是搞不懂他想表达什么，金东奎只能凑过去亲了亲他的脸。再撑起身体的时候金东奎发现方星现好像是已经睡着了，眼睛闭上了，微微张开的嘴唇还泛着水光，胸口随着呼吸的频率轻轻起伏。  
“什么呀……喂喂，要睡去躺好了睡，过两天还有比赛呢，你生病了谁上啊。”  
方星现翻了个身，夹着半床被子，把一条肉乎乎的腿露在外面。金东奎把被子连同人一起拽回来，确认这个小矮子躺好之后才又散落在床头把钱包手机和耳机装回口袋里，重新穿好了衣服。  
纽约的夜晚似乎比万里之外的韩国还要更寂静一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY我又急刹车了【。


	6. Mint Ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【看图写话】for KAIJI  
本篇CP：MANO/LIBERO

虽说已经入秋，副热带高压还盘踞在洛杉矶附近的上空，晚霞满天的时候室外的热意依然久久不愿散去。  
金东奎出门的时候被方星现叫住了。  
“哥你干嘛去？穿这么厚啊？外面可热了。”方星现穿着短袖和裤衩，赤脚站在玄关。手里的烟盒还没来得及揣进裤兜。  
“我感冒了，”金东奎的声音确实听上去病恹恹的，“我去买点东西就回来。”

方星现说的没错，外面真的很热。没走几步金东奎就觉得后背上渗出了汗珠。离基地最近的便利店步行需要大概十分钟，在商店自动门打开的瞬间，冷气吹到金东奎脸上的时候他觉得自己瞬间活了过来。  
金东奎扯了扯领子。高领衫和脖子接触的部分已经变得潮潮的，一点也不舒服。但是他也顾不得这么多，反正就穿这一会儿。  
迅速从冷柜里挑了两盒冰激凌，想了想，又额外拿了一袋子冰块。

再回到基地金东奎又在门口碰见了方星现。矮个子的青年一脸问号地看着拎着一袋冰的金东奎，今天他这个一向风流潇洒的哥哥怎么回事，先是大热天穿高领长袖，又是来回步行二十分钟只为买一袋冰块，这是什么，要上迷惑大赏吗？  
“你为什么买了一袋冰？”方星现盯着金东奎手里的塑料袋，上面挂了一层水珠。  
“我买了冰激凌，怕化了。”金东奎从袋子里抓出了两盒冰激凌。  
“啊什么味的？我也想吃。”方星现伸手要去拿，金东奎却把手往身后一背，只把另只拎着冰块袋子的手伸到方星现面前。  
“没你的份，你吃冰块吧。”  
方星现头上的问号更多了，他木讷的接过塑料袋，看金东奎迈开长腿迅速消失在楼梯拐角。凝结在袋子外面的水珠终于滴了一滴到方星现的脚背，凉意令方星现飘忽的意识重新回到现实。  
“哇啊啊什么东西啊这！要放进冰箱吗？”

脱掉高领衫时皮肤的扯动加上面料的摩擦，让金东奎不由得扯了扯嘴角。他抓过桌面上的小镜子对着自己的脖子，看着喉结侧面一点的位置，半圈不完整的牙印，微微泛着红色。指尖划过的时候还能摸到一点凹凸不平的边缘，而稍微用一点力带来的痛感又让金东奎猛吸一口凉气。他抓过扔在床边的T恤套上，希望下次上场之前这个痕迹能褪去吧……

金东奎不想承认这是自己恶趣味和独裁带来的后果。下午他跑去金海成的房间里偷袭，对方本来已经半推半就的答应他不带套子的要求，金东奎却在金海成快要高潮的时候掐住了他的阴茎根部。任金海成怎么呻吟哭泣扭动，他非要让可怜的弟弟“再等等，和我一起。”  
食草动物的兔子急了尚且会咬人，更何况牙尖齿利的小水獭。  
在金东奎终于放手让金海成痛痛快快的释放之后他俯下身去讨一个吻，却没想到金海成头一歪，直接叼住了他的喉结。一开始只是温柔的舔弄，在金东奎被金海成柔软的舌尖弄得痒痒想笑时候突然结结实实挨了一口咬。  
“嗷……疼啊海成！”  
金海成难得露出了得意的小表情，但是他马上又抬手心疼的摸了摸金东奎已经开始发红的侧颈。“刚才我也很痛！”  
性事之后的疲惫很快排山倒海般袭来，金东奎才摸过手机刷了会儿推特，扭头一看金海成已经睡着了。  
肉呼呼的脸颊和恬静的表情让微笑不由自主爬上金东奎的嘴角。他去亲了亲金海成的下巴，准备也躺下的时候听见金海成似乎是在呓语。  
“薄荷冰激凌……唔。”

爬起来去卫生间简单的清理了下，斜眼在镜子里看见了自己脖子上的一圈红印。金东奎鬼使神差地从衣柜里扒拉出一件高领衫，套上就准备去超市。

推开金海成的房门，金东奎看见金海成正抱着被子在床的一侧缩成小小一团。似乎是被开门的声音吵到了，金海成缓缓睁开了眼睛， 看见金东奎两只手各拿着一盒冰激凌，走到他床头坐下。  
“海成啊，准备起来吃晚饭了，”金海成听见金东奎温柔的声音，“要先起来吃个冰激凌吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别抄了，我何德何能啊写这么烂你还抄？非要我搞个调色盘出来？我有那时间我多搞点车不好？


	7. Nightdream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【点梗】for 酸酸乳老师  
本篇CP： PROFIT/BIRDRING  
真的不太了解这一对，我只知道，你机真香【。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 不合逻辑不符现实OOC  
# 方星现是受害者  
# semi-public警告  
# 快跑，来得及

他方星现几时受过这种委屈。  
刚踏进伦敦队基地的院子，方星现就被从天而降的两个水球结结实实的爆了头。虽说不疼，而且凉水从头顶滑落的时候甚至带走了一些酷暑的炎热，但是，“阿西吧我的手机啊！！”  
看方星现把头和手都甩的像刚从水里爬上来的宠物狗，恶作剧的始作俑者朴俊煐拍着自己的大腿发出了冲破云霄的笑声。  
“哈哈哈你赶紧再去灌一桶水球，今天下午我们一决死战！”  
不知道是因为休赛季大家真的都太需要释放了，还是这个被冠名为“线下真人水球自由乱斗天梯定级赛”的活动太有吸引力，总之发展到最后，差不多小半个联盟年轻的韩选都来了，院子里喧嚣程度险些让邻居以扰民的理由报警。  
很明显，朋友越多，越容易被针对，方星现一下午感觉自己就没能从围追堵截中逃脱。到了后期，水气球根本不够用，说好的水球乱斗变成了泼水节，除了朴俊煐拿着一个尤其结实怎么都砸不破的水球大杀特杀，其他人基本都变成了在泳池旁边以泼水互殴。晚上又有人大手笔的包了一整家韩式餐馆的炸鸡外卖，直到深夜，年轻人们依然不愿散去，本来一下午的活动变成了热闹的合宿。  
伦敦的基地毕竟不是酒店，房间是肯定不够所有人睡下的，所以只能说大家凑合凑合，睡沙发或者打地铺。但是年轻人嘛，这都不算事儿。朴俊煐大度的把自己卧室让了出去，抱着枕头哒哒哒跑进了金地革的屋子。  
天不遂人愿。  
方星现和文基道已经在床下铺好了毛毯，各自抱着手机玩的正酣。  
“方星现你为什么不去找金俊镐睡？”朴俊煐脸上笑嘻嘻，心里默默骂了一句这个不解风情的臭章鱼。  
“因为材熙哥过去了呀，并且说其他人不许在俊镐屋里呆，不然他就明天早上六点开始在全楼公放英语听力。”方星现抬起头，用手指推了推快滑到鼻尖的眼镜，“我俩睡觉都很安静的，你放心。”  
我操心的根本不是这个好吗，朴俊煐想。

下午的人肉水球天梯真的消耗了这些平时不运动的年轻人太多精力，基地开始安静下来的时间比往常还早了些。朴俊煐挤在金地革的床上，在一片黑暗中茫然地盯着天花板。  
文基道的呼噜打的震天响，方星现牙齿磨的像锯木头。  
安静个头，安静个鬼，朴俊煐想让全洛杉矶的人都听到他的后悔。  
犹豫了一下要不要下床去踢醒两个噪音制造机，身边的金地革突然翻了个身，向朴俊煐的怀里拱了拱。  
“好吵……”  
“我立刻把他俩喊起来，”朴俊煐说着就要坐起来，被金地革拉住了睡衣的一角。  
“算了算了，今天都累了，睡吧。”难以抵挡的睡意让金地革最后几个字几乎全变成了气音。朴俊煐有点心疼的去亲了亲金地革的嘴唇。对方心不在焉的回吻让他有点生气，都怪这个长脖短腿怪，本来完美的二人春宵就突然变成了高中男生宿舍之夜。  
等等，呼噜声，磨牙声？！

经过十秒钟的深思熟虑，朴俊煐向睡美人伸出了手，顺着平坦的胸脯和小腹，一路滑到睡裤宽松的腰带处。再往下……  
睡美人突然睁开了眼。接着窗缝透进来的一点光，朴俊煐能看到那双漂亮的眼睛正恶狠狠的盯着自己。  
当然这个恶狠狠，是吉娃娃那种自己感觉的恶狠狠，在朴俊煐的眼里，这基本就是娇嗔，约等于撒娇，四舍五入就是金地革也想要了。所以那只手也顺势改变了方向，直接从金地革的后腰摸进了睡裤里面。  
“停，停，停！”金地革伸手去拦朴俊煐，压低了自己的声音。“还有两个人在呢！”  
朴俊煐笑的高深莫测，他精彩的朴式强词夺理，哦不，朴式推理，上线。  
“可是你听听他们的呼噜和磨牙，吵不吵？”  
金地革点点头，平时他恨不得都要塞上耳塞才能睡觉。  
“那你说这两个狗崽子是不是睡的很死？不然他们互相就得吵醒了对不对？”  
怀里毛茸茸的脑袋又垂直动了两下。  
“那不就是，我们可以当他们不存在了，反正这么大声音都没醒，”朴俊煐凑近金地革的耳朵，“还是说，你能比他们还吵？”

朴俊煐看不清金地革的脸有多红，但是他脸颊的热度隔着薄薄的T恤打在了朴俊煐的肩头。制造热源的罪魁祸首把这当成了冲锋的号角，麻利的扯下来金地革的睡裤，开始对着睡美人动手动脚。  
结果是睡美人哪里受得了这样的刺激，咬着朴俊煐的两跟手指哭的呜呜咽咽，呻吟被憋回肚子里，倒是眼泪和口水把枕头打湿了一小片。  
感谢上苍，金地革的床头放了一整包湿巾，让他朴俊煐不用在深夜尴尬的提着裤子跑去浴室。胡乱抓着湿巾清理了下两人腿间的狼藉，朴俊煐从背后抱着金地革，很快就感觉到他的呼吸慢慢平静，很快进入了梦乡。

轻轻的抽出来被压的有点麻的手臂，朴俊煐翻了个身想伸个懒腰。结果他余光一撇，躺在地上的方星现正直眯着眼睛盯着自己，吓得修长纤细的身躯在床上猛地一哆嗦。  
“阿西吧方星现你不睡觉干什么！”朴俊煐一串脏话出口，“狗崽子你吓死我了！”  
方星现倒是迷迷糊糊的砸了咂嘴，拉着毛毯蜷缩了一下，也不知道是梦游还是刚睡着。

第二天方星现拉住了朴俊煐，义正辞严：“你必须告诉我你昨天那个水气球怎么做的，为什么都砸不破，否则我就……”  
慌忙捂住方星现的嘴，朴俊煐左右看了看，确认某个人不在旁边才低声道：“那个不是普通气球，是我从材熙哥床头柜里偷的安全套，你别说，质量真好啊！”朴俊煐得意洋洋跟方星现咬耳朵，“你可不能说出去啊！”  
回忆起昨天被“水球”整个砸在脸上的经历，再想想那根本不是气球，他方星现几时受过这种委屈！


	8. 睡衣兜风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬天的点梗  
本篇CP: JANUS/ARK

今晚有点无聊。训练赛打完了，复盘总结看完了，SNS都刷过一遍儿了，洪渊俊在百般无聊之下决定开直播。  
还没排进去一局竞技，他扔在桌上的手机屏幕亮了起来，头像是那个熟悉的，葱绿底色的方块。  
【没睡？出门兜风？】  
什么嘛，洪渊俊瞥了一眼手机，匆匆找了个借口下播。刚关了直播没一会房门就被敲响了，宋俊和站在门口抱着双臂。明明是最为炎热的八月，洛杉矶奇妙的地中海气候还是会在晚上让人觉得海风都带着寒意，所以宋俊和已经裹上了毛衫。  
“我才刚开直播十分钟，你这邀请来的真是时候。”洪渊俊像是在抱怨，但是依然手脚麻利的关电脑，摘手套，拿了搭在椅子背上的外套，“我换条裤子就过去”。  
宋俊和倒也是不紧不慢的溜达下楼，摁开车库的闸门，闪身钻进车子。等洪渊俊跑到车库上车的时候宋俊和已经打开了音乐。  
“你这衣服颜色搭配的辣眼睛，”宋俊和老是嘴不饶人，“被监控拍到大概会以为我从玉米地里偷了个稻草人。”洪渊俊也懒得辩解，调了调座椅靠背，悠闲的向后一躺。  
“安全带，安全带系上。”宋俊和发动引擎的时候瞥了一眼洪渊俊，看对方毫无自己动手的意思，只能无奈的叹口气，伸手过去够副驾驶的安全带，拉过来扣住，又轻轻的牵着让过长的安全带缩回去。  
黑色的车子像是幽灵一样飘出了车库。洪渊俊看宋俊和连导航都没开，有些疑惑的看着他。  
“这次准备把我卖去哪儿？墨西哥？”  
“不，”宋俊和加了脚油门，“把你卖了之前先给点甜头。”

加州的交通状况出了名的恶劣，但是在夜深人静的时候，还是可以让习惯了首尔拥挤蜿蜒小路的宋俊和享受一下畅快驾驶的乐趣。洪渊俊看着窗外飞快后退的景色，思绪也跟着不知飘到了哪里。等他反应过来的时候车子已经开始减速了。伸头从车窗向外看看，黑灯瞎火一大片。  
“这哪儿是给我甜头啊，”洪渊俊看着自顾自解开安全带的宋俊和，“这是要把我抛尸荒野啊？”  
宋俊和默不作声摁开洪渊俊那边安全带的卡扣，然后直接下了车。洪渊俊慌忙起身，推开车门趿着拖鞋跟上。是附近郊区一块没什么人的山坡，能看见一部分洛杉矶的夜景，但是总体来说还是略显荒凉。宋俊和从裤兜里掏出一包果仁递过去，洪渊俊拆开，自顾自的吃起来，看着宋俊和的背影站在山边发呆。他摸出手机，拍了张照片，花了好一会儿裁剪，调滤镜，然后悄悄存好。

洪渊俊薄薄的外套根本不足以抵挡深夜山顶的凉风，他走过去扯了扯宋俊和的衣角，“冷。”  
宋俊和耸着肩抱着双臂，“你想要我的衣服还是抱抱？”  
“我们就不能回去吗？”洪渊俊无奈的捂着脸，“你管这叫约会是会被放上网匿名吐槽的。”  
宋俊和笑着伸手去揽着洪渊俊往车边走，“你看看聊天记录，我哪管这叫约会了？”。

隔绝了冷风的车内让洪渊俊再次放松了下来。在宋俊和准备放手刹的时候被洪渊俊拽住了胳膊。毫不费力的读懂了洪渊俊眼神里的意思，宋俊和便微笑的迎合了来自洪渊俊有些莽撞的吻。他真的是冷了，嘴唇亲上去都凉凉的，宋俊和有点懊悔自己思考的不周到，还没来得及张嘴说些什么，就被洪渊俊一把摘走了眼镜。  
“明明近视度数没变化的，怎么现在成天带着眼镜了……”洪渊俊把宋俊和的眼睛收好放到车前，“碍事儿。”  
宋俊和把驾驶座的椅子向后推了推，“原来你早就计划好了啊？”  
“不然呢，”洪渊俊把外套脱下来，新买的还挺贵的，“真的让我半夜跟你出来吹冷风呀？”  
“好好好我错了，我下次一定记得给你带衣服。”  
“下次再说，我现在就很冷，怎么办。”  
宋俊和抱着已经爬到他腿上的洪渊俊，歪头想了想：“要不，我给你把暖风打开？”  
回答他的是下体被洪渊俊恶意握住带来的微妙酸胀感。

三两下扯掉洪渊俊的裤子，宋俊和有些庆幸自己在选车的时候挑了宽敞一些的SUV，两副纤细的身躯挤在驾驶座也不至于显得太过磕碰。他把两根手指伸进洪渊俊的嘴里搅了搅，抽出来就向对方的后穴摸去。  
一片湿滑黏腻。真的是早就计划好了啊？  
把嘴唇凑近洪渊俊的耳朵，宋俊和也毫不示弱的去舔舐他敏感的耳廓，“你还不会开车吧？今天我教教你？”  
他洪渊俊又输了。宋俊和能清楚的感受到怀里的身体猛地哆嗦了一下，紧紧箍着自己手指的肠道似乎也跟着颤抖。刚才底气十足的挑衅一瞬间就变成了混合着委屈与谄媚的娇喘，宋俊和没忍住让一声轻笑溢出嘴角。  
很快密闭的小空间里便被旖旎的气息填满。利用重力的优势，宋俊和在洪渊俊的身体里每一下撞击都能触及深处，带来的快感令洪渊俊终于不用在意基地房子可怜的隔音效果，呻吟的百转千回，奔放的程度让宋俊和都难得的红了脸。而没过多久，也有几滴汗珠沿着洪渊俊的脖子，慢慢的顺着后背滑下，停留在了宋俊和的指间。

简单清理了下两人腿间的狼藉之后宋俊和把前排的两个座椅都放平，打开了天窗。天空中零星的散步着几颗星星和几片云朵，透过小小的天窗，仿佛是小时候看过的那些老电影里的空镜头。  
“冷么？要不要把衣服披上？”宋俊和抓过自己的毛衣然后随意的搭在洪渊俊赤裸的下身。  
“暖和啦，”洪渊俊伸了个懒腰，“多谢款待。”

回基地的路上洪渊俊睡着了，宋俊和把车子停好后又过了一会儿才叫醒了他。洪渊俊迷迷糊糊的跟着宋俊和开门，上楼，回房间，然后像一滩软泥一样瘫在床上。在睡意再次袭来之前，他把刚才偷拍宋俊和的照片发了过去，还配上了字。  
“My king and his world.”

第二天洪渊俊差不多睡到日上三竿才醒。昨晚在小空间里不算舒适的性爱让他在满足的睡了一大觉之后依然腰酸背痛。他摸过手机看了看，队伍群里又是炸锅一样的热闹。不过还有宋俊和给他单独发来的一条。是他昨晚在宋俊和车子里睡着的照片，半侧着脸，虽然灯光昏暗但是依然能看到脸颊上的红晕，睡得沉静。  
“That’s my world.”


	9. 比热容

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫和藻点的梗  
本篇CP： NENNE/ARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *假装他们还在一个队  
*毫无逻辑可言我只是想搞泳池play  
*天雷滚滚  
*深夜跳游泳池真的会感冒，别学

在某个深夜，郑然官的烟瘾犯了。在喝了一整罐饮料也无法缓解之后他退出了游戏，揣着烟出了门。大洋彼岸的深夜显得尤其孤寂，院子里除了一点风声和虫鸣之外皆是沉默。郑然官借着路灯微弱的一点光看见泳池旁边一个背影，熟悉的纤细背影。

郑然官清了清嗓子，向洪渊俊的方向走过去。洪渊俊正坐在泳池旁边自顾自的哼歌，运动裤脚被挽到了膝盖以上，露着两条细长的小腿在水里晃荡，把倒映在水面的一轮满月搅得稀碎。  
看见郑然官走过来，洪渊俊没说什么话，继续坐在池边出神。郑然官背对着泳池坐在洪渊俊身边，掏出自己的电子烟吸了一口，然后朝着反方向把烟雾吐出去。  
洪渊俊装模作样的挥手扇了扇，却又用力的吸了吸鼻子。“怎么换成巧克力味的了？闻起来都好甜。”  
郑然官笑了笑，说今天路过一个小店面，试了这个味道觉得挺好玩就买了一点。  
“那你直接吃巧克力不就好了？”洪渊俊的小腿在水里又划了几下，水声像是给他之前的哼唱加上了一点伴奏。“怎么还不睡？”  
“你不也没睡吗，”郑然官又吸了一口烟，让烟雾从鼻腔里慢慢喷出来，“水凉不凉啊，别冻着了。”  
洪渊俊像是心情很好的哼哼了两声，把手里的手机锁屏打开然后上下划了几下。似乎是没什么新消息了，很快他又关了屏幕，伸手把手机放在离池边稍远的地方，然后转回身子，拉着郑然官的双臂，非常认真的说，“别出声，别把其他人喊出来了。”  
郑然官摸不到头脑，只能先点点头。他一脸茫然地看洪渊俊笑着扯开拉链，把外套脱下来，随后一头扎进了水里，溅起的水花有一部分落在了郑然官的后背。  
“渊俊你……”郑然官的叫声刚出口，猛然想起刚才洪渊俊拉着他说的别出声原来是这个意思，慌忙捂住了自己的嘴。洪渊俊倒是在水池里不由自主的发出一声怪叫，“呜呼~”  
“你干什么啊！”郑然官压低了声音站起来，“我去拿毛巾，你赶快上来，感冒了怎么办！”  
“一会儿回去洗个热水澡就完了，你下来吗？”洪渊俊把贴在前额的头发全部拨到后面，几滴水珠顺着额头划过他的鼻梁，在月光下闪着暗淡的光。他手脚并用的在水里像是舞蹈一样的挥动，整个身体放松的半躺在水面上。  
郑然官犹豫了一下，然后认命一样把拖鞋甩掉，手机和烟管掏出来放在一边，站在泳池旁边深吸了一口气，然后也跟着跳下了水。  
“哇好冷，”郑然官几乎在水里打起了哆嗦，“别疯了，我现在冲回去拿毛巾应该还来得及。”他一边说着一边超岸边游过去，却一把被洪渊俊抓住了脚踝，恶作剧似得向后拉着。  
“别闹了渊俊，”好不容易在水里找到了平衡，郑然官过去搭着洪渊俊的肩膀，“一会儿你要感冒了，”他伸手抱住洪渊俊，“别闹了，我们回去洗澡吧？”  
洪渊俊修长的四肢很快像水草一样缠绕了上来。“有这么冷吗？按说今天这么好的太阳晒了一白天，就算这会儿也不至于这么冷啊？”  
是的，在拥抱的时候，总是感觉不到太多的寒冷。所以即使是刺猬，也会冒着被刺的遍体鳞伤的风险尽量的凑近来获得一丝温暖。明明是郑然官的体温稍高一些，他却觉得自己正在从洪渊俊的身上贪婪的汲取着热量。洪渊俊本来就瘦，在水里浮力大了，轻的像是一朵云。郑然官也伸手回抱过去，引得洪渊俊发出了一串笑声。  
“是不是想说，真拿我没办法？”温热的气息喷在郑然官耳边，洪渊俊仗着夜色给他撑腰，颇有暗示性的扭动了几下腰肢，“还觉得冷吗？”  
郑然官说不出话，刚才刚跳下来的时候确实冷的醍醐灌顶，他真的默默后悔了一两秒为什么要随着洪渊俊胡闹，但是胸前传来的温度让他又有说不上来的满足。他们认识几年了，也朝夕相处过好一段日子，这时候说什么似乎都是多余。他一只手穿过洪渊俊的腿根搂紧，另外一只手直接顺着后腰轻易的滑进了洪渊俊的裤子里，拧了一把那里柔软的肌肉。  
洪渊俊笑的更开心了，他低下头去亲了亲郑然官的脖子，那里的脉搏正有力的跳动着，一下下把郑然官炽热的心跳传过去。  
原本托着洪渊俊的手改变了方向，郑然官开始用手指去探触洪渊俊的后穴。水称不上是润滑，但是顺着郑然官手指深入时趁虚而入的一点微凉还是让洪渊俊敏感的身体忍不住开始颤抖。他盘在郑然官后腰上的双腿锁紧了些，但是很快松了下来。郑然官疑惑的一声还没出口，就感觉到洪渊俊在水里自己蹬掉了宽松的运动裤，接着就伸手去扯他的裤腰。  
“哇你来真的啊……”郑然官说的犹犹豫豫，他松开了一点搂着洪渊俊的手，又像是怕他溜走一样牵住了洪渊俊的手。  
“不然呢？”洪渊俊在水里反扣住郑然官的手，十指紧握。

说实在的，游泳池真的不是一个表达爱意的好地方。洪渊俊的后背被压在池壁上，又凉又硬的触感让他被情欲冲击的大脑还能保存着大半的理智，但是郑然官埋在他身体里的下身却是火热却温柔的，一下下在后穴的撞击都令他意乱情迷。  
“然官哥，”洪渊俊的声音伴随着粗重的喘息，“我们会不会把池水弄的很浑？”  
郑然官不知怎么的被洪渊俊突然冒出来的念头逗乐了，他伸手去握住洪渊俊的阴茎，巧妙的用力揉搓，把洪渊俊弄的只能在他和池壁直接狭小的缝隙里无助地扭动。“怎么，自己点的火，现在不想收场了？”  
“不，我就是……”洪渊俊的话突然被一声高亢的呻吟打断，“啊……”  
郑然官松开了一点摁着洪渊俊腰肢的手，凑到他耳边，舔了舔他被夜风吹的有点凉凉的耳廓，“害怕的话，夹紧一点，不然就好好想想明天怎么装作什么都不知道的样子，嗯？”  
洪渊俊说不出来话，他只能发出呜咽的哭声，然后抱紧了郑然官。

郑然官狼狈的光着脚跑回屋里，胡乱的抓了浴巾就往外跑，然后把浴巾搭在好不容易从泳池爬出来的洪渊俊身上。他被冻得直哆嗦，紧紧的抓住浴巾的边缘，被郑然官带着回了屋里的浴室。直到可以说是滚烫的水再次淋在他身上的时候才觉得回过神来。郑然官顶着一头全部趴在头顶湿透的头发蹲着旁边一脸担忧的看着他，“你要是感冒了，我会很自责的。”  
“才不会呢，”洪渊俊笑了笑，“拥抱着我的小太阳，怎么会冷呢？”


	10. CAMERA, NOT SENTRY TURRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇CP：GESTURE/FURY  
借用了Parkeldly老师《月光硝烟》和《草莓烟卷》的黑帮背景，原文热辣十足请移步：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682525  
我无视了她的点梗并且自作主张写了一段,不高兴了就来打我 :)
> 
> # 我先土下座，对不起，很雷  
# 但是别在意细节，正主比我会玩 :)  
# 小火机真的很甜  
# 快跑你还能活下去！

洪材熙书房的门开了一条小缝，金俊镐的半个脑袋从门缝里伸了出来。  
“材熙哥忙完了吗？能不能带我去融合基地一趟？”  
扭头看看窗外，天已经黑透了，洪材熙把显示器关上，“倒是不忙，干嘛这么晚了还要跑过去啊？”  
金俊镐兴奋的搓了搓手，“在爀哥说搞到点好东西，我想去看看。”

没等洪材熙把车子停稳，金俊镐已经摁开安全带的锁扣弹射出门。之前为了方便他的出入李在爀甚至安排在自家基地的门禁中加录了金俊镐的指纹，所以他毫无顾忌的走到门口，啪的一声。连着车库的大门打开，方星现和李在爀正在交头接耳，金俊镐迅速跑过去加入了他们。三个人个头都不大，此刻又毫无形象的蹲在墙角挤成一团，叽叽喳喳的讨论着李在爀手里的“高科技产品”。

洪材熙觉得这画面似乎在哪儿见过，他想起了刚到美国的时候，在一个月黑风高的晚上，因为时差实在睡不着的洪材熙索性爬起来去院子里吹风抽烟。当他推开大门之后就在自家露台上撞见抱团的浣熊一家，手里正捧着他下午忘在外面没来得及吃的水果。看见洪材熙出来倒也不着急逃跑，一人三熊就大眼瞪小眼的对视了好一会。  
想到那个场景令洪材熙笑了笑，摆了摆手把自动给眼前三个人加上的耳朵尾巴滤镜挥掉，伸了脖子去看他们到底在研究什么。

躺在李在爀掌心里的是被细长金属支架包裹着的一颗方块。李在爀用指尖撵了一下，支架便像蜘蛛一样张开，可以方便的固定各种不平整的地方；又敲了敲中心，原本半透明的壳子开始发出暗暗的红光。  
“烟雾弹，红外感应，厉害吧？”李在爀一脸的骄傲，“而且触发之后自动上传时间和坐标，绝对好用。”  
从来不关注任务设备的金俊镐和方星现异口同声的发出了惊呼。这方面他俩很像，好打发的很，给枪就开，给雷就扔，给把钉子也能从旁边抓点什么材料搞出来一组铁蒺藜。这东西怪异的造型和诡谲的颜色吸引了金俊镐和方星现所有的注意，俩人像是第一次上化学实验课的小学生，恨不得把脸贴上去研究。  
洪材熙突然觉得有点不对劲，说了这么久，这个红外感应……  
几乎是在烟雾弹开始迸裂的瞬间洪材熙脱了自己的外套，眼疾手快的朝着烟雾弹所在的方向扔了过去。厚实的夹克盖住了一部分喷薄而出的浓烟，但是还是有不少飘散出来，弥漫了半个屋子。烟雾报警铃很快尽职地开始尖叫，门外的安保也急急忙忙跑了进来，最后进来的是黑着脸的Gael Gouzerch. 他对着洪材熙点了点头算是招呼，洪材熙也微微欠了身当回应。  
这个人洪材熙熟悉，表面上宣称是融合的二当家、李在爀忠诚的副手——实际上就是帮已经退居幕后的老爷带孩子的。虽然年轻，健壮的Gael早已被李在爀的各种状况外磨炼出了一副百毒不侵的老成扑克脸。  
李在爀坐在地上，眼镜早已不知去向。他一张小脸憋的通红，委屈巴巴的向Gael伸出了双手。Gael很明显的犹豫了一下，但是还是伸手抱起了李在爀，转身就往门外走。  
“今天就先到这里吧，你们需要清理的话可以去用客房的浴室，等下我可以叫司机送你们回去。”Gael走到洪材熙旁边的时候停下了脚步，“你的外套我会想办法。”  
洪材熙摆摆手，苦笑着看了一眼Gael怀里的李在爀，向方星现和金俊镐走过去，然后如同海格力斯附体一般一手一个，把另外两个被烟呛到的小崽子拎出危险区域。  
带孩子，谁都不容易。

安置好了方星现，金俊镐被洪材熙牵着手走到了车库。金俊镐走的慢吞吞的，在车库闸门缓缓打开的时候他松开了洪材熙的手。  
“怎么了？”洪材熙赶紧转身回来关切的问，“需不需要去急诊？还是我们先回家看医生？”  
金俊镐不知道是委屈还是害怕，声音都是颤抖的：“阿伯几*我错了……”  
话的内容和称谓都让习惯了大场面的洪材熙一哆嗦，他一瞬间怀疑了这到底是烟雾弹，还是什么奇怪的巫术弹。“瞎说什么呢，”他把金俊镐拉进怀里，没了外套的阻隔洪材熙的体温透过薄薄的衬衣传递给了金俊镐。“除了能骂你一句粗心大意还能说什么呢？”  
被温暖怀抱包围着的金俊镐抬头回应了洪材熙轻柔落在他额头的吻。洪材熙仔细捧着金俊镐的脸端详，他的眼眶被刚才的烟雾熏的微微泛红，眼角闪着莹润的泪光，可怜的模样可是让洪材熙心疼的不行。他一把抱起金俊镐走进车库。

刚才的吻被拖到了车库里继续，在洪材熙准备解开金俊镐衣服扣子的时候对方红着脸指了指房顶。洪材熙余光一撇，直接从垂在侧腰的枪袋里抓出配枪，精准的射中了悬在天花板上的摄像头。伴随着玻璃掉落在地面上的声音，金俊镐也没能忍住让自己小声的呻吟溢出嘴角。

洪材熙的车子驶出融合基地车库的时候已经是后半夜了，他们还撞见了融合家族里的新人，叫什么来着，洪材熙不记得了。草草打了个招呼，洪材熙看了看在副驾座位上出神的金俊镐，小腿发力踩下了油门。

在洪材熙收到跟自己那件被烟雾弹毁掉的夹克同款的时候，Gael也收到了洪材熙寄过去的支票，LDSF的火漆章工工整整的盖在落款处--“抱歉打坏了你们在车库里的摄像头，装个新的吧。”

*韩语爸爸，来源是某天T组两人在ins上友好商谈购物事宜，Fury说“阿伯几给我买这个”，Gesture回复“阿伯几没钱”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家不嫌弃，沧海一粟1先暂时告一段落，有缘我们点梗再见！


End file.
